


One Little Thing

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley gives himself away by accident, and what results isn't at all what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Thing

It happens while they're at the cinema, waiting for the movie to start.

Bradley isn't entirely sure _how_ it happens, just that one second he's staring at where Colin's hair dips down into a V on the back of his neck—Colin oblivious next to him, animatedly telling him about something funny that happened earlier that day—and the next his index finger is tracing along the soft line of that V.

Colin's words stutter to a halt and the muscles in his neck tense. It takes a second for Bradley to realise both of these things, and when he does his finger freezes against Colin's skin. Something twists in his stomach and he flicks his gaze to Colin's, unsurprised to see that his eyes are wide and confused.

"Bradley," Colin says carefully. "What—ehm. What are you doing?"

Bradley slowly withdraws his hand, feeling his face heat. "Um."

He flounders around for a few long, horrified seconds, excuse after excuse flying through his mind—a casual shrug and an _I wasn't doing anything_ or _What the hell are you talking about, Morgan?_ or _Was just joking; no big deal_ or a playful grin and an _Irritating you, obviously_ or even the blatant truth: _I seem to have a perpetual hard-on for your neck. Or, rather, for you._

He settles on another, "Um."

Colin is looking at him inscrutably, a crease between his brows, and Bradley starts to panic because no matter how comfortable and friendly they are together he's never touched Colin like _that_ before. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but before he can get out even another bloody _um_ the lights dim and an overhead voice calls for quiet.

Bradley swallows and faces the screen, leaning against the opposite armrest and doing his best to keep from clenching his trembling hands into fists. He can feel Colin's eyes on him but he ignores him, a sick feeling in his stomach. _So careful_, he thinks despairingly as the opening credits begin. He might not be the most subtle person in the world, but he has always tried to be cautious about exactly what ways he touches Colin and when.

But now, however unconsciously it had been, he's gone and done something that is about as far from subtle as possible—and Colin is far from stupid. Bradley knows he'll have figured it all out from that one little thing before the movie is half-way over. He does his best to shut off his brain and lose himself in what's happening on screen. It doesn't work.

When the movie is finally over and the lights come back on, Colin turns to him with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow. Bradley grimaces and sighs, and by mutual silent agreement they head back for the hotel instead of grabbing a bite to eat in the open-late café down the street like they had originally planned.

To Colin's credit, they're in the lift on the way up to their rooms before he finally brings it up.

"So," he says casually, and Bradley scowls at the opposite wall. "Want to come back to mine and order room service? Or, you know. Something."

And fuck it all if he doesn't sound _amused_.

Bradley clenches his jaw and gives a small shake of his head. "I don't want a one-off," he says tightly.

There's a pause and Bradley has to swallow against the urge to take the words back, because he really doesn't. It would hurt more to have Colin once and then never again rather than to carry on without ever _knowing_.

"Hey," Colin says softly, and he's stepping in front of Bradley, reaching out to curl his fingers around Bradley's wrist. His eyes are serious, dark blue in the dim light of the lift. "I don't either."

Bradley stares at him, shocked for a few seconds and then desperately trying to tamp down on the wild hope that bursts open deep inside. "I mean it," he says purposely, because he has to make sure, he has to know that Colin means it too. "This isn't—it's not just—"

"I know," Colin cuts him off, voice as quiet as before. His thumb slides along the inside of Bradley's wrist and he smiles crookedly, a hint of nervousness behind it. "Me too."

Bradley takes a slow, deep breath, heart racing in his chest. He knows this could end in disaster, knows that it could ruin the friendship between them. But he also knows that if Colin maybe feels anything close to the way Bradley does then it could be really fucking brilliant.

"Okay," he finally agrees, voice thick. "Or something."

Colin's breath hitches, loud in the quiet of the lift, and his fingers tighten briefly around Bradley's wrist. "Alright," he breathes, and then they both jump when there's a soft _ding_ and the lift doors slide open. Colin squeezes Bradley's wrist one more time before letting go and taking a step back. "Come on, then."

Bradley stands there for a brief, stunned moment before quickly following Colin down the hall towards his room. Neither of them talks, and Bradley can't think past _Oh fuck oh fuck_, heart racing madly in his chest. Something settles, however, when Colin goes to unlock his door and Bradley sees that his hands are trembling slightly.

As soon as they're in the room Colin backs him against the wall and places both hands on either side of his head.

"This," Colin says, looking directly into Bradley's eyes, "can either be extremely awkward—" Bradley makes a face and Colin grins, "—or we can just let go and enjoy ourselves."

Bradley feels his mouth turning up into a matching smile, and shakes his head with a short laugh. "I'm voting for as little awkwardness as possible."

He reaches up and slides his hand around the back of Colin's neck, brushing his fingers through the short hairs at the nape. Colin shivers slightly, and then darts his tongue out to wet his lips before leaning in and pressing them firmly against Bradley's. Bradley's breath hitches, the fingers against Colin's neck curling, digging lightly into his skin, and his other hand comes up to rest on Colin's waist, clenching in the fabric of his t-shirt. He opens his mouth, slipping his tongue out to meet Colin's, both of them groaning.

And then Colin is pressing against him, pushing him into the wall as he slides one leg between Bradley's and rocks forward. Bradley makes a choked noise, arching into Colin, nails scratching lightly over the back of his neck, a thrill racing through him when Colin gasps into his mouth. Bradley's cock is hardening quickly, straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans, and he can feel Colin's erection pressing against his hip.

"Fuck, _Colin_," he breathes, pulling back from the kiss to slide his tongue along Colin's jaw. He bites down on the juncture at his neck and then drags his teeth down the tendon on the side, Colin shuddering against him, tilting his head and grinding their hips together. "You've no idea what you do to me."

Colin's hands have moved from the wall, sliding under Bradley's t-shirt and over his ribs, and his fingers are hot against Bradley's skin. "I kind of think I do," he argues, and rolls his hips, dragging their cocks along each other. Bradley moans, fingers digging further into the back of Colin's neck. There will probably be marks tomorrow but he doesn't care because Colin is gasping, cursing, and then crushing their mouths together in a deep, fierce kiss.

Bradley whimpers, thrusting against Colin, a hot burst of arousal spreading through him when he feels Colin's fingers tugging on the fly of his jeans. He reaches down with the hand not against Colin's neck and yanks on the button of Colin's jeans, desperate to feel the hardness of his cock in his hand.

"God, _god_," Colin moans against his mouth, and pushes Bradley's jeans and boxers down his thighs before batting Bradley's hand away and undoing his own.

And then Colin's hard cock is against his, long fingers wrapped around both of them, and Bradley's head drops back against the wall with a loud thump. "Fucking hell," he gasps, fingers of one hand digging into Colin's hip while the other drags up the back of Colin's neck to clench in his hair.

Colin's hand strokes them both, rough and quick, hot breath puffing against Bradley's ear. "Wanted to touch you for so long," he murmurs. "Wanted to feel you against me, to know that you wanted me just as much."

"Yeah," Bradley agrees, hips pumping against Colin's rhythm, dragging their cocks together with an almost painful friction. "Yeah. You—" he breaks off with a choked gasp, eyes rolling back slightly as Colin twists his hand. "You're stuck with me now."

Colin laughs, short and breathless and undeniably happy, and Bradley grins before using the hand buried in Colin's hair to tilt his head back. He grazes his teeth across Colin's Adam's apple, kissing lightly there before dragging his tongue down to dip into the hollow at the base of his neck. Colin moans, low and stuttering, his hand tightening around them and his pace increasing. Bradley sucks a line of biting kisses along Colin's collar bone, from the hollow to his shoulder.

"Oh my god, Bradley," Colin chokes out, hips grinding hard against Bradley's as his strokes become erratic.

Bradley releases Colin's skin from between his teeth and drags in a gasping breath, eyelids fluttering as he buries his face in Colin's neck. His orgasm hits him and he's coming, hard and intense, cock pulsing as he empties himself over Colin's hand.

"_Christ_," Bradley moans, and then whines slightly in pain because Colin is still hard, still moving his hand along them both. Bradley drops his hand from Colin's hair and leans his head back, resting it against the wall. He opens his eyes and takes in Colin's blown-wide pupils and flushed face, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Colin bites out. "_Fuck_." And then his eyes slide close and he tenses, dragging in small hitching breaths as his hand stills and he spills over them both. He shudders almost violently, leaning harder against Bradley, a low moan echoing softly in Bradley's ear.

A few seconds pass before Bradley reaches up and trails his fingers along the red marks on Colin's collar bone, not in the least bit sorry for leaving them. He glances up when Colin pulls back slightly to look at him, eyes heavy and still dark, hazy with pleasure. He unwraps his hand from around them but doesn't move away, lips quirking up in a loose smile.

"Think we could skip the after-sex awkwardness as well?"

Bradley returns the smile, something almost giddy dancing through him. "Stay the night?" he asks. "We could have sex as many times as possible, and then there won't be any room for awkwardness."

Colin laughs and leans in to kiss Bradley, deep and lazy. When he finally pulls away they're both breathing harshly, and he grins.

"You're on."


End file.
